DC Cinematic Universe (VDA1999)
The DC Cinematic Universe 'created by ViniciusDeAssis1999 is a superhero film franchise that are set in a fictional shared universe, based on characters in publications by DC Comics. The shared universe, much like the DC Universe in comic books, was established by crossing over common plot and cast elements. Phase One 'The Legend of The Batman Film name: The Legend of The Batman Release date: April 2015 ' ' 'Plot Summary' A mugger accosted Martha and Thomas Wayne and their younger son Bruce. He shoots Thomas and Martha and leaves Bruce to survive. Bruce vows to avenge his parents and spends the following years developing his mind and body. After twenty years, Gotham has become a city overrun by organized crime and dangerous individuals manipulating the system whilst the company he inherited is slowly being pulled out from under him. The discovery of a cave under his mansion, and a prototype armored suit leads him to take on a new persona, one which will strike fear into the hearts of men who do wrong - he becomes, Batman. In the new guise, and with the help of rising cop Jim Gordon, Batman has the job of defending Gotham City from the Joker - who has just escaped from Arkham Asylum - and his new partner in crime, Harley Quinn. 'Main Cast' *'Michael Fassbender' as Bruce Wayne/Batman *'Pierce Brosnan' as Alfred Pennyworth *'Bryan Cranston' as James Gordon *'Christoper Eccleston' as The Joker *'Amber Heard' as Harley Quinn *'Amanda Peet' as Martha Wayne *'Joaquin Phoenix' as Thomas Wayne *'Mason Cook' as young Bruce Wayne *'Todd Stashwick' as Joe Chill *'Mark Addy' as Harvey Bullock *'Benicio Del Toro' as Henry Claridge 'Green Lantern' Film name: Green Lantern Release date: September 2015 'Plot Summary' The Guardians of the Universe have divided the universe into 3,600 space sectors, each one protected by one or two powerful Green Lanterns, selected among fearless beings and supplied by a ring fed by the willpower from the planet Oa. When the evil force Parallax that is fed by fear destroys several Green Lanterns, Abin Sur flees in his spacecraft but crashes on Earth. Mortally wounded, his green ring seeks out a successor for him and finds the reckless but efficient test pilot Hal Jordan. Hal Jordan learns about the Green Lanterns, the other Earth Lantern John Stewart and is bestowed with the powers of the ring. Meanwhile, scientist Hector Hammond is summoned to conduct an autopsy of Abin Sur and is possessed by Parallax. Hal Jordan is insecure about his fears and uses his powers for the first time in a party to save the life of people from a Ferris Aircraft helicopter damaged by Hector and later he discloses his identity to his former colleague Carol Ferris, who is the beautiful daughter of Carl Ferris and his love. When Parallax threatens Earth, the Green Lantern Hal Jordan and his Green Lantern partner John Stewart are the last hope to defend their planet from destruction. 'Main Cast' *'Chris Pine' as Hal Jordan *'Omari Hardwick' as John Stewart *'Evangeline Lilly' as Carol Ferries *'David Thewlis' as Hector Hammond *'Mark Strong' as Sinestro *'Viola Davis' as Amanda Waller *'Keith David' as Abin Sur *'Nathan Filion' as Martin Jordan *'Geoffrey Rush' as voice of Tomar-Re *'Michael Clarke Duncan' as voice of Kilowog *'Clancy Brown' as voice of Parallax